dont touch my wife
by noona93
Summary: This story about marriage live
Title : Don't touch my wife

Cast : kim jong woon a.k.a yesung

shin hyeri a.k.a hyeri

kwon jiyoung

etc

Genre : NC21,yadong,romance (?)

Annyeong haseyo yadongers ^^

Lagi demen banget nih nulis NC pake namkornya plus biasnya chingu ku.

Disini aku bikinnya yesung oppa hanya pria biasa 'n ji young tetap sebagai G-Dragon.

Mian ya kalau cerita nya jelek atau kurang yang lebih HOT?silahkan nongkrong di depan kompor *author stres

-happy reading

Hyeri pov

At seoul international hospital

Aku dan suamiku menanti hasil pemeriksaan dokter dengan sangat sedang melakukan cek kesehatan untuk program memiliki berpegangan merasakan tangan kim jong woon menghangat,mungkin saking mulai merasakan perutku kebiasaan burukku saat terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tak lama dokter kwon membuka membawa tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan atau kwon duduk kemudian membuka selebaran yang tertanam dari dalam amplop.

'kwon uisa,apa kami bias memiliki anak secepatnya?',Tanya jong woon tak sabar.

'hasil pemeriksaan untuk nyonya hyeri,sangat bagus'.

'lalu?'.

'tapi…ada sedikit masalah di alat vital tuan kim'.

DEG…

Rasanya lahar magma mau terlihat melemas seketika mendengar pernyataan dari dokter kwon yang mengatakan bahwa yesung mandul.

At apartemen

'oppa,ayo kita makan?',ajakku sedikit membujuk.

Sudah malam ia masih saja menutup dirinya dengan seharian di putuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam menggelitik perutnya sampai ia merasa geli sendiri.

'hyeri-ah,jangan menggoda oppa',ucapnya terus tidak memedulikan ucapannya namun ia segera membalas menggelitik sangat tahu bagian-bagian sensitive di tubuhku sehingga aku sedikit menggila saat ia menyentuhnya.

'yak ! hyeri, kita makan',putusnya kemudian beranjak.

'oppa',ucapku manja.

' makanannya keburu dingin'.

Yesung terlihat rakus melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya makan dengan cepat,apa tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu.

'oppa',ucapku menghentikan mendongak.

'waeyo?'.

'makanlah dengan kau tersedak'.

'tak tahu seharian aku tidak makan jadi sangat merasa lapar'.

'jadi ini adalah pembalasan dendam karena tadi siang tidak makan?'.

'ne',balasnya dibarengi anggukan kecil.

Kami menonton tivi setelah makan biasa,aku selalu menyediakan popcorn sebagai yesung kosong dan datar,aku bias melihat dari pinggangku supaya aku duduk lebih dekat menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya.

'oppa,jangan sedih'.

' tidak sedang bersedih',sangkalnya lembut.

'ayolah,jangan tutupi lagi'.aku tahu alas an ia murung seharian ini setelah mendengar vonis dokter kwon tadi butiran air jatuh ke piyamaku.

'jagiya,apa yang harus kita lakukan?',ucapnya makin mempererat pelukannya.

'kita hanya perlu terus melakukannya dan berdoa pada tuhan',ucapku mengelus punggungnya.

'apa kau akan meninggalkanku?'.

' tidak akan pernah terjadi'.

'bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk menceraikanku'.

Otakku baru memikirkan hal yesung sudah berfikir sampai sejauh juga,orangtuaku sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang aku seorang anak tunggal.

Aku melepas pelukannya,membuatnya berhadapan menyeka airmatanya dengan telapak balas menatapnya kemudian menempelkan kedua tanganku di memejamkan mata kemudian menempelkan bibir menghisap bibirnya pelan.

Yesung pov

Aku memejamkan mata ikut meresapi hisapan lembut kepala kami yang miring mempermudah kami untuk semakin panas dan panas dalam dokter kwon melintas lagi di otakku membuatku menghentikan ciuman diam dan terlihat raut kekecewaan dari hyeri.

'waeyo?'.

'percuma'.

'percuma?',ulangnya bingung.

'percuma kita melakukan tetap tidak akan hamil'.

'oppa,aku menginginkanmu',ucapnya sangat membuatku tidak tahan untuk selalu berhasil membuatku menyentuhnya setiap memalingkan wajahku kembali menatapnya kemudian tersenyum.

'jagiya,kau selalu berhasil menggoda oppa'.hyeri hanya tersenyum mulai mencium pelan lalu mulai menelusupkan lidah setelah ia sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Kami menghentikan ciuman bibir setelah kehabisan menurunkan ciumanku ke lehernya yang dengan lembut kemudian mengukirkan tanda bibirku yang membuatnya mendesah sangat seksi.

'ahhhh oppa…ah oppa….',desahnya sedikit mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam boxerku di melirik sebentar ke bawah sana,ternyata benar hyeri sedang meremasnya dengan gemas walau masih terbungkus rapi dengan boxer.

'oppa, 'adikmu' sudah sangat tegang',ucap hyeri yang merasakan 'sesuatu' mulai berhasil memancing nafsuku.

Tangan hyeri meraba meraih remot tivi lalu bergegas menggendongnya ke kamar dan menaruhnya (?) di segera membuka satu persatu kancing yang menempel di piyama mulai meninidh tubuhnya,menautkan kembali bibir melepas ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan karena kehabisan udara untuk menurunkan ciumanku ke lehernya lagi dan membuatlebih banyak tanda turun,aku meraba punggungnya mencari pengait melempar sembarang bra biru setelah berhasil menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut sampai sedikit mulai menelurusi tiap jengkal tubuh mulus menciumi perut hyeri yang rata sementara tanganku menggerayangi miss v yang masih terbalut sehelai basah tidak membukanya malah kembali menindih tubuh hyeri.

Tiba-tiba hyeri mendorong tubuhku hingga terjungkal dan tidur di hyeri ingin menghentikan aktivitas ini?namun sedetik kemudian hyeri malah menindih hyeri sudah tidak sabar ingin ke permainan inti?

'oppa,aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku',ucapnya tersenyum mengeluarkan seringaian.

Hyeri melumat bibir bawahku kemudian turun ke menghembuskan nafasnya ia belajar membuat kissmark?aku hanya menahan desahan atas perlakuannya.

'hyeri-ah,jangan membuatnya terlalu banyak?',ucapku menggigit bibir.

'waeyo?'.

'besok pagi aku masuk kantor'.

'baiklah',ucapnya menurut.

Hyeri juga meninggalkan jejak bibirnya yang indah di aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat lebih banyak karena bagian itu tidak akan merasakan hyeri melepaskan boxer dan underwear yang menempel di terpaku menatap 'sesuatu' yang berdiri dengan tegap.

'apa aku harus melakukannya lagi?',tanyanya tiba-tiba.

'waeyo?'.

' usah untuk malam ini',putusku kemudian berbalik menindihnya.

Aku melepaskan kain satu-satunya yang hyeri memasukan mulutku disana menyapu kedalam lebih senang lidahku yang menggelitik nya daripada jariku.

Author pov

Yesung sangat mengerti kenapa hyeri tidak ingin memanjakkan 'adik kecil' mereka malam pertama,hyeri sempat tersedak dan batuk-batuk menelan cairan sperma yesung yang membanjiri mulutnya.

Setelah cairan hyeri keluar,yesung memposisikan 'adik kecil' sekali hentakan 'adik kecil' tertanam sempurna di dalam segera menggerakan pinggulnya,hyeri mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang semakin mempercepat desahan pun bersahutan.

'ah..oppa..ah..oppa…',desahan hyeri merasakan nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya.

'hyeri-ah,hyeri-ah…',desah yesung seakan tidak mau kalah.

'oh..palli,palliwa..',ucap hyeri mulai merasakan sesuatu mendesak untuk menggelinjang hebat saat cairannya tumpah didalam rahimnya diam,memberi waktu jeda untuk kembali menggerakan -mengeluarkan 'adik kecil' nya.

'ahhhh…',ucapnya lega setelah mencapai merasakan sperma yesung yang tumpah ruah dalam rahimnya.

' lepaskan'.hyeri menindih yesung lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

'aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,kim jong woon'.

'shin hyeri-ssi,kau nakal',ucap yesung mencolek hidung menempelkan kepalanya di dada pun tidur tanpa melepas kontak tubuh mereka.

Pagi yang sedikit mendung di awal musim kesukaan menatap yesung yang sedang tidur dengan mulai tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan nafas di wajah mengernyit,perlahan membuka mata.

'oppa,sarapan sudah siap',ucap hyeri cemberut dan berhasil membuat hyeri mengerucutkan bibir.

'beginikah caramu membangunkan suamimu?',ucap yesung berpura-pura kesal.

' nanti terlambat ke kantor'.

'hyeri-ah,mana morning kiss untukku?'.

' aku akan mencium oppa sebelum oppa berangkat ke kantor',putus hyeri meninggalkan yesung.

Yesung dan hyeri sarapan saling diam,sibuk dengan pikiran berangkat,hyeri membenarkan dasi yesung yang sedikit mencium kening dan bibir yesung.

Hyeri pov

Kring..kring…aku menatap layar ponsel yang menampakkan nama eomma menelan ludah sebelum memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.

'hyeri-ah,bisakah nanti makan siang bersama eomma?'.

'waeyo?'.

'yak ! apa kau tidak merindukan eomma?'eomma sangat merindukanmu dan ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu'.

' bertemu nanti siang',ucapku memutus sambungan telpon.

At H&G

Aku melangkah dengan pelan menuju eomma ku yang sudah duduk dan memesan makanan dengan segera menyuruhku duduk kemudian memanggil memesan seperti pesanan eomma karena selera kami mother like ..

'hyeri-ah,kau terlihat kurus',ucap eomma yang terus memperhatikan bentuk memang sedikit merasakan hal itu sejak beberapa karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

'jeongmal?'.

'hyeri-ah,rumah terasa sepi tanpa kehadiranmu',balas eomma mengucapkan kata itu membuatku kasihan pasti sangat kesepian setelah aku dibawa tidak sepi?eomma tinggal di rumah yang sangat luas sendiri karena appa sering pulang malam.

'salah sendiri'.

'salah sendiri kenapa hanya memiliki seorang anak',sambungku mengejek.

'hyeri-ah,buatkan cucu yang banyak untukku supaya eomma tidak kesepian'.

'uhuk..uhuk..',mendadak rasanya ada sebuah kulit durian yang masuk dalam minumanku hingga aku tidak bias minum dengan segera berdiri di belakangku kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

'gweanchanayo?',tanyanya khawatir.

'ne'.aku segera mengambil tisu kemudian mengelap bibirku dan mengelap air putih yang sedikit tumpah di meja.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan makanan kami segera menyantapnya dengan kami menghabiskan makan siang,eomma mengantarku pulang dengan taksi.

At apartemen

Eomma mengelilingi semua ruang yang ada di apartemen hal yang pernah ia lakukan 3 bulan lalu saat pertama kali berkunjung merebahkan dirinya di sofa setelah merasa lelah kemudian menyalakan tivi.

Aku membawakan dua gelas sirup dan camilan kemudian duduk di samping terlihat sangat focus melihat acara memicingkan mata kemudian melirikku dengan sinis.

'artis multitalenta,G-Dragon adalah artis berpenghasilan terbanyak baru-baru ini merilis album solo pertamanya',ucap suara yeoja dari televise.

'hyeri-ah…'

'cukup, young oppa hanya masa lalu'.

Yesung pov

At Kim Coorporation

Aku merebahkan diri di sofa dalam ruang kerja dan beberapa pertemuan membuatku lelah seharian melirik jam dinding,sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 segera menyeruput the hangat yang telah tersedia di atas meja,sekertarisku yang langkah malas aku menuju tempat segera menyalakan mesin mobilku kemudian mengemudikannya dengan meraih ponselku dari atas dashboard kemudian memasangkan earphone.

'oppa',ucap suara di seberang.

'jagiya,apa kau sudah makan malam?'.

' menunggu oppa'.

'yak ! kau harus sakit perut'.

'oppa sedang ada dimana?'.

'di jalan'.

'kalau begitu tutup baik menelpon sambil menyetir'.

At apartemen

Ceklek..

'ibu',ucapku segera menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

'kenapa begitu terkejut?'.

'anni',jawabku menggeleng.

Hyeri melepakan mantel dan jas menyuruhku mandi dengan air hangat yang telah ia memakai baju,aku menghampiri ibu dan anak itu di meja makan malam bersama.

'eomma,biar kami yang mengantar pulang',ucap hyeri.

'kenapa ibu tidak menginap?',tanyaku member lelah,aku tidak ingin membiarkan ibu mertua pulang sendirian di tengah malam dengan kendaraan dan hyeri pun mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

'hyeri-ah,kau yang menyetir ya?'.

Mataku mulai terasa berat,aku mulai menyenderkan kepalaku di lama aku merasakan hyeri mengguncang pelan membuka mataku pelan,menghamburkan pandangan ke kami sudah sampai di depan apartemen.

Sesampainya di kamar,aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di hyeri membuka lemari untuk ganti mulai melepaskan satu persatu bajunya lalu melepaskan rok mini jins miliknya sehingga hanya tersisa bra dan yang tadinya sudah sangat terasa berat mendadak terasa ringan seperti kapas setelah melihat pemandangan indah di depanku.

'hyeri-ah,jigeum mwo haseyo?'.

'aku mencari ?',balasnya tanpa menoleh.

'kau mau menggoda oppa lagi?'.hyeri berbalik membuat 'adik kecil' ku bangun.

'anni',jawabnya segera memakai piyama kotak-kotak yang sama denganku di merebahkan dirinya di sampingku lalu menghembuskan nafas di telingaku membuatku geli kemudian membisikan ucapan selamat tidur.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya,setelah kami sarapan bersama hyeri mengantarku sampai depan pintu apartemen kami.

Author pov

Ting..tong…hyeri yang baru saja menutup pintu berbalik membuka pintu lagi.

'apa tertinggal sesuatu?',Tanya hyeri tiba-tiba.

'mianhae',ucap hyeri mengira itu yesung namun ternyata seorang namja tampan dengan topi dan kacamata hitam tengah berdiri di itu tersenyum kemudian membuka kacamata dan topinya.

'youngie',ucap hyeri yang masih melongo.

'hyeri-ah,kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?'.ji young mengibaskan tangan di wajah hyeri karena merasa hyeri diam tidak berkedip seperti patung.

'kau tidak mau mempersilahkanku masuk?',Tanya ji young santai.

Ji young segera masuk kemudian menutup pintu dan menarik pergelangan tangan duduk di young sedikit mengguncang tubuh hyeri untuk mencubit pipinya memekit kesakitan atas ulahnya sadar bahwa ji young berkunjung ke apartemennya adalah bukan sebuah mimpi melainkan menelan young berhasil membuat hyeri jadi salah tingkah.

'jankaman gidaryeo',ucap hyeri segera menghambur ke dapur.

Hyeri merasakan panas di sekujur kalau hyeri melihat cermin pasti akan malu sendiri mendapati wajahnya segera mengambil teh,cangkir dan ketel kemudian di letakkan diatas separuh tenaga,hyeri melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

Hyeri duduk berjauhan dengan ji young tersenyum menatap teh buatan hyeri diatas young mengambil cangkir itu kemudian meniupi teh yang masih young meletakkan kembali cangkir setelah menyeruputnya sedikit.

'youngie,bagaimana kau tahu alamatku?',Tanya hyeri membuka obrolan.

'dari ibumu',balas ji young singkat.

'kau berkunjung ke rumahku?'.

'ne'.

Hyeri dan ji young adalah teman satu fakultas di Chung Ang young sering berkunjung ke rumah hyeri untuk mengerjakan tugas kampus hyeri sudah mengenal ji young dengan baik,demikian orangtua ji young kepada sering curhat masalah yesung kepada ji young namun bagi ji young itu seperti ia mengiris hatinya sejak kapan tanpa sadar ia telah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

'youngie,apa kau sudah memiliki yeoja chingu?',Tanya hyeri young hanya menggeleng.

Ji young masih belum bias melupakan hyeri walau banyak wanita pintar,cantik dan seksi di sekelilingnya.

Setelah yesung wisuda,ji young menyatakan perasaannya pada sangat terkejut namun entah kenapa saat itu hyeri merasa sangat tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang telah ia jalin dan hyeri tidak ingin mengecewakan yesung yang sudah sangat hanya bias menjawab maaf dan menyuruh ji young mencari wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya yang mampu membuatnya 1000 kali lebih itu hyeri mulai merasakan ji young menjauh,selalu beralasan saat ia membutuhkannya.

'hyeri-ah,apa kau bahagia?'.

'eoh',jawab hyeri seperti sebuah gendering yang akan menghantam hatinya.

' kau tidak bahagia,hyung akan ku buat babak belur',balasnya mengepalkan tangan.

'youngie,apa kau bahagia?'.

'kebahagiaanku ada padamu,hyeri-ah',balas ji young dalam hati.

'hyeri-ah,apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain?'.

'ne?'.

'ah,tugasku yang belum selesai hanya memasak makan ?'.

'sudahlah kau memasak ingin istirahat',jawab ji young merebahkan diri di sofa.

Hyeri pov

Aku menghambur ke dapur meninggalkan ji young sendirian di ruang memang terlihat lelah,mungkin karena jadwalnya yang sangat menyenderkan tubuhku sambil menunggu sup matang.

Ting..tong…bunyi bel menghancurkan menyeret kakiku yang rasanya berat dan meninggalkan sup.

'oppa'.

'waeyo?',tanyanya menerobos shok melihat sosok soerang kwon ji young tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

'yak ! ,jebal ireona',ucapnya mengguncang tubuh ji ji young membuka matanya kemudian bangun dan mengucek matanya.

'eoh,hyung kau sudah pulang?',tanyanya langsung duduk di young belum bias melihat dengan jelas wajah yesung yang merah karena marah (?),cemburu lebih tidak menghiraukan mereka karena mencium bau dari arah saja,aku segera mematikan tidak gosong.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam di dapur namun tak lama yesung yesung merah padam namun ia belum berani young duduk dengan santai semabri membenahi bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

'hoobae,berani kau berkunjung ke rumah yeoja yang sudah menikah saat suaminya sedang tidak ada di rumah'.

'kau sekali memasukan pria ke dalam rumah'.

Yesung bukan tipe pria pencemburu namun entah kenapa ia sangat cemburu pada ji selalu menghindar saat aku berusaha menjelaskan kedekatan antara aku dan ji young.

Yesung diam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam menghirup nafas sangat panjang lalu perlahan berbalik kearah ji young.

'hoobae,maukah kau menolongku?'.

'aku?menolong apa?'.

'maukah kau tidur dengan hyeri?',ucap yesung tiba-tiba.

Yesung pov

'maukah kau tidur dengan hyeri?',ucapku lama aku memikirkan siapa namja yang bias membuat hyeri hamil.

'mwo?'.

Hyeri membalikkan menatapku tajam namun aku tidak berani membalas mulai memegang wajahku,matanya mengisyaratkan untukku membalas tatapan itu.

'oppa,apa yang kau katakan?'.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dari wajahku kemudian berbalik pada ji young yang sedang terpaku.

'aku rasa ini jalan satu-satunya'.

'oppa,apa kau tega melihatku ditiduri namja lain?',tanyanya memeluk punggungku sambil terisak.

'hyung,aku bingung harus menjawab apa',ucap ji young segera menceritakan semua yang berawal dari cek kesehatan sial itu.

'besok pagi datanglah kesini setelah aku berangkat kantor',putusku saja kalau mereka melakukan 'itu' di saat aku sedang ada di rumah sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

'lebih cepat prosesnya akan lebih cepat terlihat hasilnya',lanjutku tidak segera menyambar gelas berisi air diatas meja lalu meneguknya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Ji young benar-benar bingung,ia hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong dan sesekali matanya semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya (?) dan memelukku lebih erat.

'jagiya,uljima',ucapku menghapus lelehan airmatanya dengan kedua ibu jariku kemudian membawanya dalam pelukanku.

'ini untuk kebaikan kita tahu,ji young memiliki perasaan padamu begitupun kamu padanya'.

Hyeri menengadah melihat hyeri bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bias mengetahui hal bagiku sekarang tidak penting untuk membahas hal itu.

'keundae,itu tidak seperti yang oppa bayangkan'.

'arra',ucapku mengecup kepalanya.

Aku menatap arloji yang rasanya sejak tadi memanggilku untuk istirahatku sudah selesai lalu aku berpamitan untuk kembali ke waktu untuk mereka berdua mengerti jika mereka ada dalam posisiku sekarang.

At Kim Coorporation

Aku bergegas merapikan meja kerjaku kemudian mematikan computer.

Kring..kring…aku segera menempelkan gagang telpon di mengatakan hyeri sudah menerobos beberapa detik menyimpan kembali gagang telpon pada tempatnya,hyeri sudah berdiri di ajaib,bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Hyeri memakai switer merah muda,rambutnya sedikit berantakan walau dikuncir kuda –sepeti tidak menyisir rambut dan matanya terlihat kasihan melihatnya.

'hyeri-ah,waeyo?tumben sekali kesini'.

'oppa,aku akan melakukan apa yang kau siang aku sudah membahasnya dengan ji young'.

DEG…

Jantungku copot,nafasku sesak dan tubuhku mencoba tenang setelah perkataan hyeri tadi karena ide gila itu berawal dariku.

Author pov

At GD Apartemen

Kring..kring…beberapa weker yang telah disetel berbunyi sangat kompak menggema keseluruh ruang apartemen elit nan megah milik ji young segera terperanjat bangun kemudian menyeret kakinya ke kamar young menatap dirinya dalam cermin sambil mencuci young menempelkan pasta gigi di sikat entah sedang berada sangat pusing karena kurang tidur memikirkan hal kemarin.

'youngie,apa kau setega itu pada hyung mu?',tanyanya berkecamuk dalam hati.

Ji young segera melepaskan semua yang menempel di badannya kemudian menghidupkan rintik-rintik air membasahi tubuhnya mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Ji young hanya memakai kaos biru polos dan celana jins young melirik ponselnya diatas kasur berharap teman satu grup atau manajernya menelpon karena ada jadwal syuting mendadak.

Kring..kring…senyum pun terukir di bibir mungil young kembali menekuk wajah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

'arraseo akan cepat kesana'.

Ji young segera menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja kemudian meluncur dengan cepat secepat kilat menuju apartemen yesung.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya,ji young menghela nafas pendek lalu mengenakan kacamata dan topi ampuh untuk mengelabuhi fans young segera naik lift walau hatinya bergemuruh.

Ting..tong…hyeri mencoba tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang pernah membuatnya selalu salah young celingukan.

'pagi sekali,oppa sudah berangkat ke kantor',ucap hyeri young melongo mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut hyeri,seakan hyeri tahu pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan ji segera mempersilahkan ji young masuk.

'mau kemana?'.

'ke dapur'.

'tidak usah membuat minuman',tolak ji young halus.

Hyeri duduk di samping ji young,beberapa menit terjadi keheningan ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai young menghela nafas.

'bagaimana cara memulainya?'.

'ne?'.

'bukankah kita akan melakukan hubungan intim?'.hyeri hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan yang kosong.

'hyeri-ah,bukankah kau lebih tahu?'.

' biasa memulainya dengan sebuah ciuman',balas hyeri singkat.

Ji young mengangguk tanda young berbalik kemudian membalikkan badan hyeri supaya berhadapan young menatap wajah hyeri kemudian menempelkan bibir ada reaksi dari hyeri kemudian ji young melepaskan bibirnya.

'setelah ciuman,kita harus bagaimana lagi?',Tanya ji young polos.

'aigooo kau polos sekali,youngie',ucap hyeri tersenyum simpul.

'hyeri-ah,aku tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan tahu,aku masih perjaka'.

'mwo?'.

'youngie,ku kira kau seperti namja lain'.

'yang hidup bebas dan sangat liar',lanjut hyeri membisikkan ke telinga ji young.

'memang,kau tidak pernah menonton film yadong?'.

'hyeri-ah,aku pernah menonton tapi tidak sering'.

'waeyo?bukankah namja itu sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau seks?'.

'anni',sanggah ji young tidak terima.

'maksudku,tidak semua namja',lanjut ji young tenang.

'bagaimana,kau masih mau melanjutkan ini?'.

'youngie,rasanya tidak bias berhubungan badan dengan orang yang kita tidak cinta',balas hyeri datar dan ji young hanya mengangguk.

'keundae,ayo kita coba',lanjut hyeri tersenyum.

Hyeri menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ji pelan dan young sangat terkejut namun ia membalas menghisap bibir hyeri tak kalah mereka perlahan tapi pasti menjadi ganas dan merasakan perutnya terasa mual sehingga hyeri melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan ji young kemudian berlari secepatnya ke toilet.

Hoek…hyeri berhasil mengeluarkan isi young yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah hyeri hanya berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

'gweanchanayo?',Tanya ji young cemas.

'ne'.

Ji young menghembus-hembuskan nafasnya ke tangankemudian tidak bau mulut.

'hyeri-ah,aku sudah menyikat gigi dan memakai mouthwash'.

'ah,itu bukan karena sedang ada yang tidak beres dengan perutku'.

Hyeri melangkah dengan lemas keluar toilet namun langkahnya hamper jatuh kalau dua tangan kekar tidak young diam,memikirkan sesuatu.

'hyeri-ah,apakah mungkin kau sedang hamil?',Tanya ji young hanya mengernyit dan tersenyum simpul.

'tidak mungkin'.

'apanya yang tidak mungkin?apa kau sudah mengeceknya?'.

Kepalanya yang pusing membuat hyeri hanya bias menggeleng young memapah hyeri kemudian merebahkannya di kasur.

'hyeri-ah,jankaman gidaryeo'.

'kau mau kemana?'.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hyeri,ji young segera keluar dari young melajukan mobil sport miliknya menuju sebuah apotik di depan apotik,ji young ragu untuk masuk ke berkecamuk antara mau dan young pun membuka pintu mobil dengan mantap setelah merasa yakin dengan pilihan hatinya.

'permisi,apakah ada test pack?',Tanya ji young ramah.

'test pask yang merk apa?'.

'apa berikan'.

Ji young segera membayar kemudian kembali ke young berharap dugaannya dugaannya benar,ia tak harus melakukan hal konyol untuk sunbae dan sahabatnya itu.

Hyeri pov

Aku merasakan kembali perutku yang terasa melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju toilet sambil memegangi perut dan mulutku.

Hoek…

Aku mencoba berdiri setelah memuntahkan isi perutku seperti perutku di kuras sampai kosong dan tidak ada aku punya penyakit maag?pikirku dalam hati.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan seperti ada burung terbang berkeliling disana membuatku bertambah memutuskan untuk duduk di mencoba memejamkan mataku namun tak berapa lama terpejam terdengar seseorang membangunkanku sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan.

Aku melihat sosok namja yang sangat ganteng sedang tersenyum ini mimpi atau mulai pudar,aku merasakan kantuk luar mendengarnya memanggil namaku dan menguncang tubuhku sedikit sering.

'hyeri-ah, membuatku takut',ucapnya panic.

Aku mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di membuka menghamburkan pandangan ke semua melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di dekatku sambil memegangi menindih pegangan tangan kami membuatku merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

'youngie',ucapku terdengar sangat young bangun dan tersenyum melihatku yang sudah membuka mata.

'hyeri-ah,apa kau mau makan bubur?',Tanya ji young penuh perhatian.

'tunggu sebentar,aku akan memanaskannya dulu'.aku menarik pergelangan tangannya yang kekar,mencegahnya pergi kemana-mana.

'youngie,apa kau yang menggendongku ke kamar?',tanyaku young hanya mengangguk pelan.

'gomawo'.

Ji young tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya young pergi ke dapur untuk memanaskan bubur yang sudah ia buat saat aku sampai sepuluh menit,ia kembali dengan membawa satu mangkuk bubur dan segera air menyuapiku.

'hyeri-ah,sebaiknya kita ke RS'.

'tidak sudah sedikit merasa baikan'.

'aigooo…kalau begitu,kau harus mencoba ini',ucapnya memutar otak lalu memberikan sebuah benda kecil yang terbungkus plastic.

'igae mwoyeyo?'.

'test pack'.

'ah,aku tidak hanya lambungku yang sedang tidak baik'.

'ayolahhhh',rengeknya manja.

' akan mencobanya setelah merasa baikan'.

Yesung pov

At Kim Coorporation

Aku tak dapat menguasai hanya duduk sambil sesekali memainkan pulpen di atas menjambak rambutku pelan dan sedikit menarik sekali kalau bawahanku melihat keadaanku sekarang.

Perasaanku sangat tidak ingin pulang dan memastikan namun takut memergoki mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas yang satu terasa jam istirahat kantor sudah tiba tetapi lambungku belum terasa perih walau dari pagi belum terisi oleh secuil nasi memutuskan meraih poonselku mencari nama hyeri di saja akan menelponnya tiba-tiba ponselku bordering dan tertera nama hyeri disana.

'yeoboseyo',sapaku setelah menetralkan suara.

'hyung,hyeri sakit'.

'kau menyakitinya,hah?'.

'anni',sanggah ji young cepat.

' akan cepat pulang'.

Aku berlari memburu tempat tidak beraturan saat menyetir karena firasatku kembali berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilku di depan apartemen.

Ceklek…

Aku menerobos masuk dan berjalan terburu menuju lihat wajah hyeri sangat sedang menyender ke kepala sudah selesai makan bubur.

'oppa',panggilnya pelan.

'apa kau baik-baik saja?',tanayaku cemas.

'ayo kita ke RS',ajakku kemudian.

'anni, sudah sedikit baikan'.

Aku menggenggam tangannya young yang merasa transparan karena tak ku pedulikan akhirnya berpamitan menciumi tangan hyeri,tak terasa buliran airmata meleleh dari sudut mataku.

'terima kasih, tidak disentuh pria manapun',ucapku dalam hyeri mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

'oppa,kau tidak ke kantor?',Tanya hyeri mengingatkanku,aku melihat sudah memberitahukan ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis ku dari Australia tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan hyeri sendirian di rumah dengan kondisinya yang merogoh ponselku seolah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya,hyeri menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum simpul.

'jangan menelpon ibu,aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir'.

'hyeri-ah'.

'aku baik-baik saja'.

Chu…aku mendaratkan bibirku di segera keluar berjalan setengah berlari menuju mobilku yang menstarter mobilku kemudian melajukannya menuju kantor.

Author pov

Hyeri merebahkan kembali tubuhnya,menarik selimut kemudian memejamkan hyeri mengernyit saat kepalanya sudah sedikit terasa ringan,perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

'sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?',gumam melirik jam dinding kemudian beranjak dari tempat merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering sehingga ia ingin pergi ke dapur mencari minum.

Baru saja hyeri akan menginjakkan kakinya di lantai putih kamar tidur,sebuah benda diatas meja membuatnya mengambil test pack yang terbungkus plastic kemudian membawanya ke kamar mengambil wadah kecil untuk menampung air ragu,hyeri tetap penasaran dengan perkataan ji segera memasukkan test pack ke dalam wadah meninggalkannya begitu saja karena rasa hausnya sudah sangat tidak lama hyeri kembali.

'mwo?'.mata hyeri membulat.'apa artinya ini?',gumamnya melirik test pack dengan dua garis merah mengambil plastic test pack untuk memastikannya.

'aku hamil?',ucap hyeri tak tak segera tersenyum senang apalagi berjingkrak menari-nari.

'mungkin,benda ini sudah rusak',ucap hyeri acuh.

Dari hari ke hari,setiap pagi hyeri merasakan hal yang sama yaitu mual dan sering memuntahkan apa yang ia yang kasihan melihatnya segera membawa hyeri ke RS.

At Seoul International Hospital

Mereka berdua duduk menunggu dokter kwon yang sedang terlihat bingung sambil menggeleng kepala.

'jadi,apa penyakit istri saya,kwon uisa?',Tanya yesung penasaran.

'apa saya memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya?',Tanya hyeri menggenggam tangan yesung erat.

'istri anda…..hamil tujuh minggu',ucap dokter kwon pasti.

'mwo?'.

'awalnya saya juga tidak menurut hasil beberapa pemeriksaan,hasilnya positif hamil'.

'aku kira test pack itu rusak',gumam hyeri hyeri tak sengaja terdengar segera berbalik kearah hyeri.

'jinjja?',Tanya yesung tak percaya.

'kapan kau mencobanya?',tambahnya histeris.

'satu minggu yang lalu'.

'yesung-ssi,apa anda mau menjalani pemeriksaan kembali untuk benar-benar memastikan kalau hasil kemarin salah?',Tanya dokter kwon.

Yesung pun menjalani pemeriksaan istirahat kantor,yesung dan hyeri kembali ke RS.

'apa hasilnya,kwon uisa?',Tanya hyeri tidak sabar.

'hasilnya….suami anda baik-baik saja'.

'keundae…kenapa hasilnya bias berbeda?',Tanya kwon uisa bingung.

Kebingungan kwon uisa membuat bingung kedua pasangan ini namun raut bahagia telihat jelas di wajah -tiba,seorang asisten kwon uisa masuk dan memberikannya sebuah benda dan beberapa lembar kertas.

'pak,ini tertinggal di laboratorium',ucap yeoja si asisten dokter kwon.

Dokter kwon membulatkan mengingat kejadian yang bersamaan dengan cek kesehatan yang sama pada saat yesung dan istirnya melakukan cek dan istrinya yang bingung pun membuka mulut.

'waeyo?'.

' mianhae',ucap dokter kwon kwon membungkukkan dan istrinya makin bertambah bingung.

'hasil cek kesehatan tuan yesung telah tertukar'.

'mwo?'.Yesung sudah mengepalkan untuk memberi tinju di cegah oleh hyeri.

'sudahlah, semuanya belum berjalan semakin jauh'.

Brakkk…yesung membanting yang sedang menunggu giliran dibuat kaget dan hanya mengelus dada mereka.

'sudahlah',ucap hyeri menenangkan yesung.

Yesung merogoh nama ji young di phonebook sangat berterima kasih kepada ji young karena membelikan hyeri test pack.

'hoobae,aku akan membuat yang banyak',goda yesung sebelum memutus sambungan telpon.

Hyeri hanya hyeri memerah seperti tomat mendengar perkataan tersenyum jahil kemudian mengecup bibir yang merasa sudah sangat rindu dengan sentuhan bibir itu pun berhasil dibuat mendorong yesung untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka di depan umum.

'waeyo?'.

'oppa,apa kau tidak punya urat malu?'.yesung menggeleng tak mengerti dengan ucapan hyeri.

'kau lihat,kita jadi tontonan pasien di rumah sakit ini,tahu?!'.

Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan hyeri dan tersenyum mengeluarkan seringaian.

'jagiya,ayo kita lanjutkan di rumah'.

'yak ! oppa memangnya kau tidak harus ke kantor lagi,eoh?'.

'hari ini bolos kerja saja'.

Yesung segera menggendong hyeri ala bridal lalu menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan RS.

THE END


End file.
